Cracks of My Broken Heart
by KimSunRi
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu. Begitu dalam hingga sakit rasanya. 'Tetapi mengapa kau tidak kunjung mengerti' . Update part 2 / Hyukjae's POV of the story. Eunhaehyuk(?) Songfic. Kali ini dari lagu Pink, 'Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self'. Last part. Mind to RnR?
1. Donghae's POV

Title : Cracks of My Broken Heart [Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Two Shot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Inspired by 'Cracks of My Broken Heart' song (obviously -_-"), which was sung by uri jewel Lee Hyukjae at oppa-oppa fan meet. Credits also to original singer, Eric Benet.

Enjoy!

.

.:Cracks of My Broken Heart:.

.

_._

**_Maybe we need_**

**_Just a little more time_**

**_Time that can heal_**

**_What's been on your mind_**

.

**Donghae's POV**

Pintu putih berderit pelan, saat aku membukanya untuk memasuki ruangan. Aku disambut oleh pemandangan yang sudah familier. Pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing untukku, meski sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai keadaan ini. Sosok yang amat kukenal, sosok yang kucintai terbaring, 'tertidur' di atas kasur putih. Tanganmu terhubung ke selang infus. Aku menghampirimu, duduk di bangku sebelah kasurmu sambil menatap wajah tanpa ekspresimu lekat-lekat.

"Sudah dua tahun…"

Bisikku lirih sambil mengusap pipimu dengan lembut. Air mata mulai kembali menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Perasaan bercampur aduk di hatiku, membuatnya berdenyut akan rasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau belum bangun juga…?"

Aku bertanya, meski kutau aku tidak akan mendapat sebuah jawaban. Aku mulai terisak. Perlahan aku bersandar pada sosokmu. Membiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada dadamu yang terebah dan menggenggam seprai putih yang melingkupimu dengan putus asa. Aku berpegang padamu seperti hidupku bergantung padamu.

"Sudah terlalu lama… Aku tidak kuat lagi…"

Aku menangis, dan terus menangis. Tetapi tidak ada respon darimu, seperti biasanya. Waktumu berhenti sejak hari itu. Kau sudah terbaring disini selama dua tahun, di kasur rumah sakit ini. Dan sejak itu aku selalu, terus menunggumu untuk terbangun.

"Maafkan aku… Atas semua yang sudah kulakukan… Maafkan aku…"

…

_Aku memakimu, tidak mau mempercayai kata-katamu. Aku tau kau mencintaiku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak marah saat kau berkata buruk mengenali yeojyachinguku. Meski jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tau kau benar. Aku tau kau hanya mencoba untuk melindungiku._

_Tapi aku terlalu buta saat itu. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa yeojyachinguku berselingkuh di belakangku. Aku mau menyangkalnya. Kau terus mengatakan padaku untuk membuka mataku. Dengan kekhawatiran terlukis jelas di wajahmu, kau menyuruhku untuk sadar dan membuka mataku lebar-lebar._

_Kau adalah sahabat baikku. Orang yang selalu melindungiku, orang yang selalu mencintaiku dalam bayang-bayang. Aku tau itu. Meski begitu kau tidak pernah memaksakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau terus mendukungku akan apapun pilihanku. Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang merasukiku hari itu._

_Daripada mendengarkan kepada satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan berbohong padaku, aku malah memakimu. Aku berteriak padamu meski kau tidak berhak mendapat perlakuan itu. Setelah itu aku berlari, dengan air mata membasahi pipiku. Tanpa sadar aku berlari melewati jalan besar yang ramai._

_Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Kakiku menolak untuk bergerak. Suara ban berdecit, suaramu menyerukan namaku dengan panik. Aku menutup mataku, merasakan sebuah benturan pada tubuhku. Meski begitu benturan tersebut tidak terasa sakit. Aku membuka mata, hanya untuk melihat sosokmu di tengah jalan itu. Kau terbaring di depan truk itu, dengan darah menggenang di sekitarmu. Matamu terpejam rapat._

_Semua bagai mimpi buruk. Hanya saja itu nyata. Aku menghampirimu, dengan tubuh gemetar. Orang disekitar kita berubah panik. Mereka memanggil ambulans sementara aku merengkuh tubuhmu yang terlihat begitu lemah. Saat itu juga aku menyesali semua yang telah kulakukan. Aku mulai menangis. Aku berteriak dalam tangisanku. Tapi kau tetap tidak membuka matamu. Kau tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak memaafkanku dengan ringannya seperti biasa, sambil menggumamkan dengan lembut, 'gwaenchana… Hae…"._

…

_._

**_You could find what we lost_**

**_Before it all slipped away_**

**_We need time to mend_**

**_From the mistakes I made_**

.

"_Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae_…"

Aku menggumam diantara tangisanku. Kau benar. Mantan _yeojyachingu_ku itu memang berselingkuh di belakangku. Kami berpisah tidak lama setelah itu. Kau benar, tapi aku menolak untuk mempercayaimu. Kau benar, tapi aku malah memakimu dan menyalahkanmu saat itu.

_Meski begitu, kau tetap melindungiku._

Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku, tapi disinilah kau sekarang, terbaring tak bergerak. Sama halnya seperti kau tertidur, untuk waktu yang amat lama. Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak itu. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat bola mata hitam yang selalu menatapku dengan lembut. Aku merindukannya, amat merindukannya.

Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan keberadaanmu sebelumnya. Duniaku terlalu terpusat pada mantanku itu. Dan sekarang setelah kau terbaring disini, aku baru menyadarinya. Kau selalu ada bersamaku. Kau tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku selama ini. Bukan _yeojyachingu_ku yang selalu memperhatikanku. Bukan dia, yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Bukan dia yang tulus manyayangiku. Kau lah orangnya. Hanya kau, selalu kau seorang.

Tapi aku terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya saat itu. Aku terlalu buta untuk melihat, aku memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku lebih dari apapun. Aku terlalu bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk melukai seseorang sebaik dirimu. Tapi kau tidak peduli. Kau selalu ada untukku, tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan untuk mendorongmu menjauh.

Saat kau sudah terbaring disini, aku akhirnya menyadari aku mencintaimu. Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk ada disisiku. Tapi itu sudah terlambat. Aku tidak dapat memutar balik waktu. Aku tidak dapat mengubah masa lalu. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menunggumu disini. Meski sekarang sudah lama sekali rasanya. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Apa ini hukuman untukku karena aku telah banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu?

"Maafkan aku… Kumohon maafkan aku… Bangunlah, Hyukkie… _Jebal_…"

Aku bangkit dari posisiku, menatap wajahmu. Aku mengusap pipimu dengan tangan kananku. Dan tangan kiriku menggenggam tanganmu erat. Setiap malam aku berdoa agar kau membuka mata berkelopak satu itu. Aku berdoa untuk melihat senyumanmu padaku. Tapi aku juga memiliki rasa takut ini dihatiku. Rasa takut bahwa kau tidak akan mencintaiku sama seperti sebelumnya saat kau terbangun. Aku menyakitimu. Masih tertinggal di benakku bayang wajah terlukamu saat aku memakimu.

"_Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae… Saranghae_…"

Aku berbisik lagi. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mataku, menetes ke punggung tanganmu.

_._

**_God only knows what a heart can survive_**

**_So many tears of all the pain in our lives_**

**_And where else could we go after all we've been through_**

**_I still believe my life is right here with you_**

.

Jarimu berkedut, dan kupikir aku bermimpi. Aku tersentak bangun, mengusap air mataku dan menatap tanganmu. Tanganmu berkedut lagi. Aku menoleh dan melihat wajahmu. Dan aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasaan lega dan bahagiaku saat kulihat ekspresimu berubah sedikit. Setelah dua tahun, aku begitu merindukanmu.

Amat perlahan, kau membuka matamu. Aku terlalu terpana dalam campuran perasaan untuk bereaksi. Aku melihatmu berkedip perlahan, menyesuaikan sinar cahaya yang masuk ke matamu. Sepertinya kau masih mengumpulkan ingatan sebelum kecelakaan itu. Kau melihat kearah tubuhmu yang terbaring, sebelum melihat kearah sekitarmu.

Disaat matamu hinggap padaku, kesadaranku kembali. Aku menggenggam tanganmu dan tersenyum meski dihiasi air mata, masih sedikit terkejut dan kenyataan ini begitu sulit dipercaya. Kau akhirnya membuka mata. Kau melihatku, rasa bingung, dan sesuatu yang berbeda tergambar jelas disitu.

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie kau sudah sadar!" Seruku.

Kau terlihat berpikir keras. Kemudian sesuatu menyentakmu, seperti kau baru menyadari sesuatu. Kau perlahan membuka mulutmu, mencoba mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokanmu. Mungkin sulit karena kau tidak menggunakannya dalam waktu yang lama.

"… D… Donghae…?" Suaramu amat serak, meski amat pelan.

Aku mengangguk cepat, dan kau terlihat kaget.

"… I-ini… Benar kau…?"

"Ini aku, Hyukkie… Ada apa?"

Dari kedutan kecil di jarimu, aku sadar kau berusaha menggerakannya. Tapi gagal. Jadi kau hanya menatapku.

"Rambut… mu…" Gumammu.

Aku melirik kearah rambutku, merasa tidak ada yang salah dengannya.

"Rambutku? Ada apa dengan rambutku?" Tanyaku heran.

Wajah kagetmu membuatku berpikir. Lalu kau mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan, yang membuatku menyadari gelagatmu.

"… Berapa lama… aku tidak sadar?"

Kau koma dalam waktu yang amat lama. Terakhir kau melihatku, aku tidak seperti ini. Rambutku dipotong amat pendek dengan warna hitam. Sekarang sedikit lebih panjang, dan telah aku cat _brunette_. Tidak heran kau terlihat bingung. Untukku, waktu sudah berlalu amat lama. Tetapi untukmu, hanya seperti kedipan mata. Seperti kau tertidur biasa, tapi saat kau membuka matamu, semua telah berubah.

"… Dua tahun… Kau telah tertidur disini dua tahun lamanya, Hyukkie…"

.

.:Cracks of My Broken Heart:.

.

_._

**_So just hold on_**

**_And it won't take long_**

**_I hope that you can love me_**

**_When the pain is gone_**

.

Sejak saat itu, matamu kembali terbuka. Satu bulan telah berlalu. Tapi kau sama sekali berbeda dengan dirimu sebelumnya. Wajah terkejutmu hari itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Kau mengunci dirimu sendiri dari semua orang, bahkan diriku.

Kau bukan lagi Hyukjae yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan lebar, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_mu dan menatapku hangat. Kau terlihat tidak memiliki ekspresi, pada semua orang. Kau hanya memiliki tatapan kosong di matamu. Kau terlihat bingung setiap kali kau melihat cermin. Dua tahun, kau sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa. Pasti aneh rasanya memiliki tubuhmu berubah tanpa dirimu sendiri menyadarinya.

Rambutmu yang semula kau cat berwarna merah sudah tumbuh panjang. Sehingga kami memotongnya selagi kau masih tertidur. Sekarang warnanya kembali menjadi _brunette_ tua, serperti warna rambut aslimu. Mungkin ini masih baru untukmu. Dan aku sudah jarang mendapatimu melihat kearah kaca lagi.

Kau amat jarang berbicara, kecuali benar-benar dibutuhkan. Karena kau masih dalam proses rehabilitasi setelah masa koma, kau masih tidur di kasur rumah sakit yang sama. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, menemanimu. Aku duduk disisimu, menceritakan segala cerita tentang hal-hal yang sudah terjadi dua tahun ini. Tapi kau tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Kau tidak mengkomentari ceritaku sedikitpun. Kau hanya memandang keluar jendela, kearah langit biru selagi aku terus berbicara.

Keluargamu dan aku menanyakan dokter mengenali kondisimu. Katanya kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali, fisik maupun mental. Yang masih kurang hanyalah kemampuan koordinasi tubuhmu karena kau tidak bergerak selama dua tahun. Itu membuat kami semakin bingung atas tingkahmu.

Aku sudah mencoba meminta maaf mengenai pertengkaran kita sebelum kecelakaan itu. Kau mengangguk, mengatakan dengan perlahan bahwa kau bersyukur aku baik-baik saja. Kau memaafkanku dengan mudahya, dengan tulus, aku tau itu. Tetapi itu tidak mengubah dirimu yang tanpa ekspresi. Aku mulai khawatir padamu.

.

.:Cracks of My Broken Heart:.

.

_._

**_I don't want us to fall through the cracks of a broken heart_**

**_Don't want us to fall through the cracks of your broken heart_**

.

Satu sore, saat aku memasuki ruanganmu, aku melihatmu tidak bereaksi akan kehadiranku. Kau hanya terus memandangi keluar jendela. Aku mengikuti arah pandanganmu. Kau sedang melihat sekumpulan anak kecil, yang berlarian di taman diluar. Beberapa menari dengan riangnya. Matamu mengikuti tiap gerakan yang mereka buat.

Aku mulai berpikir. Mungkin kau sedih karena kau belum bisa menggerakan tubuhmu secara bebas. Kau amat suka menari. Menari adalah salah satu tujuan hidupmu. Dan sekarang masih amat sulit bagimu untuk bergerak. Jadi aku mencoba menghiburmu, mengatakan kau akan segera bisa bergerak lagi. Kau tidak bereaksi terhadap kata-kataku. Bahkan seolah aku tidak ada disana, kau masih menatap keluar, tak bergerak.

Sakit rasanya melihatmu menghiraukanku seperti ini. Tapi aku mencoba menahannya. Sebagian hatiku sakit, akhirnya aku mendapat apa yang kumau, kau dengan mata terbuka. Tetapi rasanya tidak berbeda dengan saat kau tertidur. Atau mungkin lebih buruk.

Mungkin ini adalah hukuman untukku. Karena aku memperlakukanmu dengan amat tidak adil sebelumnya. Karena aku telah melukaimu begitu dalam sebelumnya. Tapi aku ingin percaya kau akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Kau akan menjadi Hyukjae yang mencintaiku lagi. Kau akan kembali, dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan semangat itu, aku terus menceritakan semua hal yang kau lewatkan dua tahun ini. Aku terus ada disisimu, setiap harinya tanpa terkecuali.

.

.:Cracks of My Broken Heart:.

.

_._

**_There's a light that can burn_**

**_It exists in the heart_**

**_You can feel it when you know love is true_**

.

Kondisimu semakin membaik. Kau mulai bisa berjalan berkeliling. Aku amat senang karenanya. Tetapi kau tidak terlihat sesenang diriku. Ekspresimu masih kosong dan datar. Tapi harapanku masih ada. Dulu kau selalu ada disisiku, membantuku kapanpun ketika aku terjatuh. Sekarang giliranku untuk membantumu.

Satu bulan kembali berlalu. Minggu depan kau sudah bisa dibebaskan dari rumah sakit. Keluargamu juga menceritakan banyak hal. Tentang teman-temanmu, kabar mereka, rumahmu, dan bahkan Choco, anjing peliharaanmu. Kami membawanya sekali kepadamu waktu itu.

Kau tidak bisa mengenalinya pada awalnya. Ia telah tumbuh besar, dibandingkan dua tahun lalu. Ia terlihat sedikit asing denganmu sekarang. Dan kau juga terlihat tidak mau mencoba kembali dekat dengannya. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa, karena dulu kau amat sangat menyayanginya, dan begitu lembut padanya. Kini kau hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong yang sama.

Keluargamu juga memberitahumu soal kuliahmu. Kau harus mengambil ulang beberapa mata kuliah, tetapi dengan nilai-nilai tinggimu sebelumnya, para dosen setuju membiarkanmu lulus jika kau berhasil dalam beberapa tes. Tidak banyak yang harus diambil, hanya mungkin kau harus mengambil satu semester pendek lebih banyak. Tapi kau tidak terlihat senang. Ekspresimu lagi-lagi tidak berubah.

.

.:Cracks of My Broken Heart:.

.

Aku sedang menceritakan tentang beberapa hal lagi hari itu, saat akhirnya aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain di matamu. Tatapanmu terlihat sedih dan… terluka. Aku ingat aku melihat tatapan yang sama setiap kali aku bercerita soal apapun yang telah terjadi, tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku merasa bodoh karena begitu lamban.

"Mengapa kau terlihat amat sedih?"

Atas pertanyaanku, kau menoleh padaku. Aku tenggelam dalam bola matamu. Kemudian aku melihat sesuatu yang lebih lagi. Rasa takut, rasa sedih, dan sedikit amarah.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Pertanyaanmu itu menyentakku. Kau mendengus atas ekspresiku. Terlihat sedikit sinis, tapi tidak sebanding dengan kesedihan dibaliknya. Kau menatap langit sekali lagi.

"Dua tahun, Donghae. Aku kehilangan dua tahun dari hidupku."

Jeda yang panjang. Aku kehilangan kata-kata, tidak tau apa yang sedang ada di pikiranku. Tidak tau apa yang harus kuucapkan padamu. Kau berbalik dan menatapku.

"Saat semua hal yang kau ceritakan itu terjadi, aku ada disini, tidak mengetahui apapun. Beritau aku, reaksi apa yang harus kuberikan saat kututup mataku sejenak, kemudian saat kubuka kembali, semua telah berubah? Aku hampir tidak mengenali apapun. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenali diriku sendiri."

Tanganmu membentuk sebuah kepalan. Kau tersenyum meremehkan. Tapi aku menyadari senyuman sinis itu bukan untukku. Melainkan untuk dirimu sendiri. Seperti kau sedang mengejek dirimu sendiri.

"Tapi kau ada disini sekarang… Kau sudah kembali sekarang…" Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

Kau kembali berdecih, menatapku tajam dalam-dalam.

"Kembali? Kembali kemana? Beritau aku apa yang harus kulakukan saat semua sudah berjalan pergi, dua tahun lamanya sementara aku tertinggal di masa lalu? Beritau aku bagaimana aku bisa merasa senang saat kau memberitauku setiap kejadian yang kulewatkan?! Beritau aku!"

Kau berteriak dengan putus asa. Aku merasa amat sedih. Saat akhirnya aku berhasil menarik keluar emosi dari wajahmu, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kulihat. Kau hancur. Kau terluka, bingung, _tersesat_. Jauh lebih dalam dari yang kuduga.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa diriku!" Kau berteriak, dan akhirnya kau mengeluarkan semuanya.

Kepalan tanganmu beradu lemah dengan kasur. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matamu, dan aku ikut menangis melihat keadaanmu. Kau marah akan takdirmu. Kau marah akan dirimu sendiri. Dan sebagian diriku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, karena bila bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan ada dalam situasi ini. Kau terlihat marah, tetapi amat rapuh.

"Kenapa aku masih ada disini saat seharusnya aku sudah mati dua tahun lalu? Kenapa aku harus melihat semuanya berubah? Kenapa aku harus tetap hidup tanpa alasan?!" Kau berteriak frustasi, penuh keputusasaan, dan air mata menetes dari wajahmu ke kasur putih itu.

Kata-katamu menyakitiku. Kau mengatakannya. Kau mengatakan kau tidak punya alasan untuk hidup.

_._

**_If you could try to be strong_**

**_And keep the light burning long_**

**_It took a lifetime but I found it in you_**

.

"Jangan katakan itu…" Bisikku, kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa? Itu kenyataannya. Aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup," kau berujar lagi, kata-katamu penuh kebencian akan dirimu sendiri.

Dan saat itu sesuatu tersentak dalam diriku. Aku mendongak, menatapmu dalam-dalam dengan amat yakin. Kau terlihat terkejut, tetapi kau balas menatapku.

"Kalau begitu kau pikir aku ini apa?!" Teriakku balik padamu.

Kau terlihat kaget, terlalu terkejut untuk membalas perkataanku. Sepertinya perkataanku barusan berhasil membuatmu kembali berpikir.

"Aku menunggumu selama dua tahun! Aku menunggu lama untukmu membuka matamu! Aku menunggumu untuk ada disini lagi, disisiku. Untuk meminta maaf padamu, untuk mengatakan betapa aku peduli padamu. Untuk mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat amat mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae!"

Kau amat _shock_ atas luapan tiba-tiba dan pernyataanku. Ekspresiku melembut, dan aku menggenggam tanganmu erat, menatap matamu dan berusaha menyampaikan perasaan yang kurasakan.

"Semua berubah, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi kau disini sekarang. Kau tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu, tetapi kau memiliki masa depan yang panjang di depanmu. Lantas mengapa bila kau kehilangan dua tahun dari hidupmu? Kau masih memiliki puluhan tahun di depanmu. Aku tau kau merasa tertinggal, aku tau kau merasa tersesat. Perasaan saat kau tidak tau apa-apa dan merasa sendiri di dunia ini… tapi…"

Aku mengambil napas panjang, air mata mengalir dari mata kita.

"Tapi bisakah kau berpikir, kau memiliki aku disisimu…? Kau selalu ada untukku sebelumnya, Hyukkie… Sekarang kumohon berilah kesempatan bagiku untuk ada disisimu. Dan kumohon… Bila kau merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup… Bagaimana denganku? Lalu untuk apa aku menunggumu selama dua tahun? Aku tidak membuang-buang waktuku, aku yakin itu. Nyatanya sekarang kau disini kan? Aku percaya…"

_._

**_Hold on, and it won't take long_**

**_I hope that you can love me when the pain is gone_**

.

Tubuhmu perlahan berubah rileks. Isakan keluar darimu. Kau menggenggam erat balik tanganku, gemetar amat ketara. Kau takut. Kau kira kau sendirian, tapi kau harus tau aku ada disini untukmu, selalu.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Hyukkie… Kau tidak hidup tanpa alasan. Bila kau tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk tetap hidup, biarkan aku memberi taumu satu hal. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku. Tolong ingat itu, dan jadikan itu sebagai alasan untukmu tetap hidup."

Perlahan aku merengkuh tubuhmu dalam pelukanmu. Kali ini saja, kau menangis bersandar padaku. Kali ini saja, bukan aku yang menangis dalam sandaranmu. Kali ini saja, biarkan aku menjadi kekuatanmu. Kau menangis keras, mengeluarkan semua rasa takut yang kau kubur dalam. Menangisi semua penyesalan dan rasa sakit di hatimu.

"Kau hancur… Tapi kini kau sudah sembuh kembali. Kau akan baik-baik saja, perlahan. Kau hanya perlu untuk berpegang erat. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan kembali, Hyukkie… Kau akan kembali… Kau akan baik-baik saja sekali lagi… Percayalah padaku… Sebagaimana aku selalu percaya padamu, meski kau sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri…"

_._

**_I don't want us to fall through the cracks of a broken heart_**

**_Don't want us to fall through the cracks of your broken heart_**

.

Dan saat kurasakan dirimu mengangguk dalam pelukanku, aku tau semua akan membaik dari sekarang. Aku tau kau tidak akan berubah kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu secara langsung. Aku tau hatimu masih retak amat dalam. Tetapi ini adalah langkah awal, untuk mengembalikan kepingan hatimu menjadi utuh lagi.

Perlahan, tapi pasti. Kita akan menyembuhkan luka hatimu, hatimu yang hancur. Dan suatu hari nanti, kita akan kembali lagi seperti dulu, bahkan lebih baik. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu, selalu percaya padamu.

Semua akan jadi lebih baik.

Semua pasti akan jadi lebih baik…

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Horee aku galau…

Gatau tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic galau. _Mianhae_~ Padahal harusnya update Innocent Beast! tapi malah ngeluarin short fic ini. Abis kalo ga dikeluarin tar idenya menghantui otak hii~ ._.

Ngomong-ngomong ini juga gajelas. Eunhae atau Haehyuk. yaa, tergantung sudut pandang pembaca aja deh kekeke...

Lagu ini seperti yang disebut diatas, pernah dinyanyiin Hyuk pas oppa-oppa fanmeet. Yang belom liat search aja di youtube, nama videonya '120411 oppa oppa event 2nd_ eun hyuk solo'. Enak sekali deh dia nyanyinya.

Nah~ besok aku bakal update part 2nya dari fic ini. Sebenernya bukan part 2 sih. Cuman cerita sama tapi dari Hyuk's POV. Abis itu sesegera mungkin update Innocent Beast!

Mind to RnR? ^^


	2. Hyukjae's POV

Title : Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self [Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Two Shot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Hyukjae's POV of Cracks of My Broken Heart. Still Songfic. Song by Pink. Ah iya, author ubah sedikit lyricnya. Seperti bagian girl – jadi boy. Kalau mau, baca sambil dengerin lagunya aja. Tapi warning dulu, lagunya amat membuat depresi kekeke~

Enjoy!

.

.:Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self:.

.

**_._**

_**Conversations with my thirteen year old self**_

**_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_**

**.**

**Hyukjae's POV**

Aku melihatnya sore hari itu saat aku berjalan pulang dari latihan _dance_. _Yeojyachingu_mu. Ia sedang mencium seorang _namja_ dari kampus di sebuah café. Aku sudah sering mendengar rumor buruk mengenainya, tapi sesungguhnya aku berusaha tidak peduli dan tidak mencari tau. Karena bila itu benar adanya, itu akan menyakitimu. Meski begitu sekarang aku terlanjur menyaksikan sendiri kebenaran rumor tersebut, dan aku tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi.

Aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Haruskah aku memberi taumu akan hal ini atau tidak? Kau harus tau ini, tapi disisi lain aku rasa aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah terlukamu bila aku bercerita tentangnya. Kau terlalu berharga untukku.

Tapi aku sadar, menyembunyikan hal ini darimu malah akan semakin menyakitimu nantinya. Setelah berpikir ulang ribuan kali, aku memutuskan untuk memberitaumu. Jadi aku mengumpulkan keberanianku dan mengatakannya padamu, dengan cara selembut yang kubisa.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

Sebuah pukulan, dan teriakan yang kuterima. Aku terdiam, kepalaku tertunduk setelah pukulan telak di bahuku itu. Kau menuduhku telah memfitnahnya. Kau menuduhku, katamu aku ingin membuatmu putus darinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku sedih.

Pukulan itu sedikit sakit, tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit lagi. Terutama saat kau berpikir apa yang kukatakan adalah kebohongan karena aku mencintaimu. Karena aku ingin merebutmu darinya. Aku merasa hujaman telak di hatiku. Kata-katamu merasuk dalam.

_Memang aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu._

_Aku tidak ada dalam hatimu._

Tapi kau ada dalam hatiku. Malah, kau adalah segalanya untukku. Aku mencintaimu, begitu dalam hingga sakit rasanya. Aku selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan. Aku selalu tersenyum untukmu, saat hatiku sebenarnya menjerit kesakitan. Selama kau bahagia, aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku sudah merelakanmu untuk berbahagia.

_Tetapi mengapa kau tidak kunjung mengerti?_

_Mengapa paling tidak, kau tidak bisa menganggapku seperti orang yang memiliki perasaan, yang bisa terluka?_

Tak bisakah kau lihat, bahwa aku mencintaimu terlalu dalam hingga tak bisa melukaimu? Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memintamu putus darinya kalau aku bisa melihatmu bahagia? Aku akan melakukan apapun, segalanya agar kau bahagia. Bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus membunuh hatiku sendiri, aku akan melakukannya. Sampai seperti itulah aku mencintaimu.

Kau pergi, dan saat itu aku hanya dapat menatap punggungmu yang perlahan menjauh dari jangkauanku. Kau berlari, dan aku tau kau menangis. Tapi aku tidak bisa memelukmu dan menenangkanmu saat itu seperti yang selalu kulakukan. Aku juga terluka. Aku juga hancur. Dan kurasa aku tidak sanggup lagi saat itu.

Tetapi, saat kau mulai berlari menuju jalanan yang ramai, tubuhku kembali berfungsi. Perasaanku padamu terlalu kuat, bahkan hatiku yang kini hancur tidak kupedulikan. Aku menyerukan namamu dengan putus asa, saat kulihat truk itu melaju kearahmu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa otakku sempat memerintahnya, tubuhku sudah bergerak lebih dahulu melompat ke tengah jalan, mendorongmu ke tempat aman.

Aku terhantam cukup keras. Rasanya amat sakit sebelum rasa tersebut menghilang, digantikan rasa lumpuh di seluruh badanku. Aku dapat melihat darah menggenang disekitarku. Apa itu darahku? Kurasa begitu. Karena aku tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi. Sebelum kesadaranku meninggalkanku, aku melihatmu terjatuh beberapa meter di depanku, aman dan baik-baik saja. Aku merasa tak berdaya, tetapi sebagian besar diriku merasa lega.

_Kalau aku mati sekarang, aku tidak menyesal._

.

.:Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self:.

.

**_._**

**_You're angry, I know this_**

**_The world couldn't care less_**

**_You're lonely, I feel this_**

**_And you wish you were the best_**

**_._**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, setelah entah berapa lamanya. Aku mengenali tempat ini sebagai rumah sakit, karena langit-langit dan perabotnya yang berwarna putih, juga bau obat yang menusuk. Aku masih tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku. Aku mencoba melihat sekitar, dan melihat tubuhku terlihat sehat. Atau begitulah yang kukira. Aku tidak mempunyai luka lagi di tubuhku. Tidak ada yang terlihat salah, selain selang infus di tangan kiriku, dan aku masih merasa lumpuh.

Aku kembali melihat sekelilingku, dan tatapanku terhenti pada seorang _namja_ yang terduduk di sisi kasurku. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat, dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Ia terlihat rupawan, dan sedikit manis, itulah yang kupikir pertama kali. Aku tidak pernah menilai seorang _namja_ manis selain dirimu sebelumnya. Tapi sesuatu terlihat amat familier dari _namja_ ini. Aku masih menatapnya, mencoba mencari tau rasa familier ini.

Saat _namja_ itu mulai menyebut namaku, aku terkejut. Tapi aku langsung tersadar akan sesuatu. Suaranya, wajahnya, lebih dari sekedar familier. Aku menyadari ia adalah dirimu. Tetapi aku menjadi lebih bingung lagi.

Rambutmu kini sedikit lebih panjang, namun amat ketara dengan terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Warnanya yang dulu hitam kini berwarna _brunette_. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa, meski begitu tetap manis di mataku. Bahkan kecelakaan yang menghantam kepalaku tidak bisa menghapus fakta bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu.

Aku juga menyadari hal lain saat kau mengangkat tanganku. Telapak tanganku lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatku berpikir kembali, sesungguhnya berapa lama aku tidak sadar? Aku menanyakannya dengan susah payah, karena entah mengapa suaraku terasa amat sulit dikeluarkan. Kemudian jawabanmu membuatku terkejut.

_Dua tahun…? Aku tidak sadar selama dua tahun…?_

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Pikiranku berusaha memproses informasi yang baru kuterima. Dua tahun. Aku telah tertidur selama dua tahun. Padahal terasa hanya seperti satu malam. Aku mencoba duduk, tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sendiri. Kau menyadarinya, dan membantuku untuk duduk. Aku meminta cermin, dan melihat melaluinya.

_Siapa namja yang kulihat itu?_

Ia memiliki rambut _brunette_ gelap, yang entah mengapa cukup kukenal, dan mengingatkanku pada warna rambutku bertahun-tahun lalu. Meski begitu, rahangnya, membuatku yakin bahwa itu adalah diriku yang kulihat. Tapi ia terlihat berbeda. _Aku_ terlihat berbeda. Aku bahkan tidak mengenali _dirinya_, atau _diriku_, aku tidak tau siapa.

_Siapa dia? Siapa… aku…?_

.

.:Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self:.

.

**_._**

_**And you always walk alone**_

**_You're crying at night_**

**_When nobody else is home_**

**.**

Malam itu di atas kasur rumah sakit, aku berpikir di tengah kesendirianku. Aku kehilangan dua tahun dari hidupku. Banyak hal telah berubah, terlalu banyak untukku mengejarnya. Pikiranku kacau. Aku berpikir, betapa sulitnya aku harus mengejar semua hal yang telah terjadi selama aku tertidur. Keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan yang paling penting bagiku, dirimu.

_Tapi kemudian aku menyadari satu hal._

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Sama sekali tidak. Teman-temanku pasti telah melupakanku. Atau kemungkinan paling baik, mereka sudah terbiasa tanpaku selama dua tahun. Mereka pasti sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, setelah ketidak hadiranku dalam waktu yang lama. Apa aku bisa kembali masuk diantara mereka? Apa mereka akan mengenali, atau bahkan mengingatku?

Keluargaku pastinya amat mencintaiku, aku tau itu. Tapi apa aku bisa memenuhi harapan mereka? Dua tahun, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang mereka inginkan dariku sekarang. Aku tidak tau kebiasaan mereka sekarang. Aku tidak tau apakah aku masih sama dimata mereka.

Dan kau… Dari yang kuingat, aku tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagimu. Kau memilikinya, _yeojya_ yang begitu kau cintai. Aku tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi hingga kini, tapi paling tidak aku masih mengingat kata-katamu di hari itu. Aku bukanlah apa-apa. Bahkan tanpa kehadiranku selama dua tahun, kau pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau hanya berada disisiku sore ini karena perasaan bersalah yang kau miliki. Mungkin bila seandainya kau membenci kenyataan bahwa aku yang menolongmu dari kecelakaan itupun, kau memiliki hati yang terlalu baik untuk menelantarkanku. Kau pasti merasa bertanggung jawab atasku. Dan aku hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu. Aku hanya menjadi beban untuk orang yang paling kucintai.

Lantas… Bukankah akan lebih baik bila aku mati?

Aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup… Untuk apa aku masih disini?

**_._**

_**Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling**_

**_I promise you that it won't always feel this bad_**

**_There are so many things I want to say to you_**

**_You're the boy I used to be_**

**_You little heartbroken… Thirteen year old me_**

**.**

Malam itu aku menangis. Aku menangis dalam diam saat tidak ada seorangpun disisiku. Aku mengutuk takdirku sendiri. Mengapa aku masih hidup? Apa yang telah kulakukan untuk mendapat takdir seperti ini? … Mengapa…?

.

.:Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self:.

.

**_._**

_**You're laughing, but you're hiding**_

**_God I know that trick too well_**

**_You forget, that I've been you_**

**_And now I'm just the shell_**

**.**

Kau datang lagi keesokan harinya. Kau membawa susu stroberi untukku. Susu stroberi itu berbeda dari yang biasanya kubeli. Katamu hanya ini yang dijual sekarang. Yang dulu biasa kubeli sudah lama diganti dan hilang.

Aku merasa bodoh karena merasa sakit atas hal tidak penting ini. Tapi begitulah realita menamparku. Seperti halnya mereka mengatakan, semua hal telah berganti, sampai hal terkecil sekalipun. Tidak ada yang sama. Dan dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sosok diriku sendiri melalui cermin. Namun aku masih tidak dapat mengenalinya. Aku menolak untuk melihatnya lagi, karena itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka.

Kemudian kamu mulai bercerita tentang segala hal yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini, dengan senyuman di wajahmu. Tapi aku dapat melihat senyuman itu palsu. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi kau tidak terlihat senang sama sekali. Apa mungkin karena kau merasa terpaksa berada disini? Apa aku sungguh merupakan beban bagimu?

Sakit rasanya. Ceritamu semakin menyakitiku tanpa kau menyadarinya. Aku telah melewatkan begitu banyak hal. Rasa ini terlalu sakit untukku, lantas kenapa kau terus mengingatkanku? Apa kau membenciku begitu dalam? Aku tetap dengan wajah datarku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi sedih atau marah. Hatiku telah mati. Hatiku hancur, tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang selama ini kupendam.

"… Aku putus darinya."

Kalimat singkat itu berhasil menolehkan wajahku kearahmu, meski aku masih tidak dapat mengubah ekspresiku. Aku terdiam, menunggumu melanjutkan kata-katamu.

"Kau benar… Ia memang berselingkuh dibelakangku. Aku mengajaknya berbicara, dan ia mengakuinya. Kami putus."

Wajahmu tertunduk saat kau mengatakannya, menghindari tatapanku. Harapanku terangkat secara tiba-tiba, tapi kembali terjatuh saat sebuah pikiran singkat melewati otakku.

_Apa kau menyalahkanku karenanya?_

Itu tidak mustahil, mengingat kata-katamu hari itu. Harapanku remuk kembali hanya karena pikiran singkat itu.

"Aku… Aku minta maaf… Hyukkie… Seharusnya aku mempercayaimu. Bila aku mempercayaimu saat itu, kau tidak akan seperti ini sekarang… Aku sungguh, sungguh minta maaf…"

Kau berbisik dengan lemah, masih tidak menatap mataku. Itu membuatku berpikir, apa kau benar-benar tulus mengucapkannya. Karena kau tidak berani menatap mataku. Kau banyak berubah sejak terakhir aku mengingatmu. Aku takut aku tidak mengenalimu cukup baik sekarang.

_Apa kau benar-benar merasa bersalah karena itu, atau merasa bersalah karena aku harus menggantikanmu disini?_

_Apa kau hanya merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaanku…?_

.

.:Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self:.

.

**_._**

_**I promise, I love you**_

**_And everything will work out fine_**

**_Don't try to, grow up yet_**

**_Oh just give it some time_**

**.**

Aku melihat anak kecil bermain diluar. Menari, tertawa, menikmati hidup mereka. Mereka terlihat amat bahagia. Apa aku juga senaif itu dulu? Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi mereka. Merasa senang tanpa perlu mempedulikan hal lain selain saat ini juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Kau datang lagi saat aku masih memperhatikan mereka. Aku menghiraukanmu, karena aku tau apa yang akan kau lakukan. Dan benar perkiraanku, kau mulai bercerita kembali. Cerita tentang apa yang kulewatkan dalam hidup singkatku. Aku terluka atas setiap kejadian bahagia yang kau ceritakan padaku, karena aku tidak ada disana saat itu.

Meski begitu aku juga menyadari rasa terluka yang sama di matamu. Kalau kau merasa terluka, berada disini bersamaku, mengapa kau tidak berhenti saja? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau hanya melukai kita berdua? Kau bisa tinggalkan aku disini, sama seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu. Meninggalkanku. Jika begitu, apa kau akan bahagia?

Kau tidak pernah memilih untuk peduli padaku dulu. Lantas mengapa sekarang? Mengapa setelah selama ini aku berusaha yang terbaik untuk ada disisimu, baru sekarang kau memilih untuk membalasnya? Hanya karena rasa kasihan bukan? Kalau bukan karena aku menolongmu, kau tidak akan berada disini bersamaku.

Kau tidak bahagia, aku dapat melihatnya. Maka kumohon, mengertilah. Kau bebas pergi kemanapun dan kapanpun kau mau. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengekangmu. Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi beban untukmu. Aku amat menyedihkan, bukan begitu? Lagipula aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi di hidupku. Jadi kupikir, setidaknya aku bisa memberimu kebahagiaan dengan melepasmu pergi, sekali lagi.

_Karena aku mencintaimu._

_Tidak peduli bagaimana pikiranku menolak untuk mempercayainya,_

_Tidak peduli berapa kalipun hatiku telah mati,_

_Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya._

.

.:Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self:.

.

Entah berapa hari telah berlalu, kau membawa Choco kepadaku. Aku tidak mengenalinya pada awalnya. Ia amat besar, hampir dua kali lebih besar sejak terakhir aku melihatnya. Sepertinya ia juga tidak mengenaliku. Dan aku tidak repot-repot untuk berusaha dekat dengannya lagi.

Dua tahun, waktu yang cukup untuk menjauhkan kami. Kau tau? Choco dan aku sudah seperti sahabat sejati dulu. Ia adalah 'seseorang' yang selalu ada di sampingku. Orang bilang, binatang memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan majikannya. Tapi sepertinya mereka salah. Mereka bilang ikatan tersebut amat kuat, seperti keluarga. Jadi bila Choco dan aku saja bisa berubah seperti ini, menurutmu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?

Aku juga harus mengambil ulang beberapa mata kuliah saat aku kembali masuk nantinya. Sekali lagi, aku merasa hanya menjadi beban. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelesaikan masa belajarku lebih cepat dari orang lain. Tapi kini aku malah memakan waktu lebih lama dari mereka. Tidak terlalu lama, sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja, apa yang tersisa dariku sekarang?

_Tidak ada._

Tidak ada yang tersisa dariku, ataupun untukku. Aku sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang kutau, tidak ada yang kukenal. Aku tertinggal dibelakang. Amat jauh di belakang. Sendiri, tanpa seorangpun bersamaku. Saat semua yang ada dipikiranku adalah masa sekarang, bagi mereka itu adalah masa lalu. Apa yang kulihat, hanyalah masa lalu untuk mereka. Siapa diriku, hanyalah sebuah kenangan.

Malam itu aku melihat kearah cermin sekali lagi. Rasanya masih begitu asing. _Namja_ di cermin itu menatap balik padaku dengan mata hitam kelamnya. Rambut _brunette_ gelapnya teracak lembut. Ia adalah seseorang yang telah kulupakan. Atau tepatnya, orang yang belum sempat ku kenal.

Pernahkah kau merasakan rasa ini, dimana kau menemukan seorang yang baru tapi kau merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama? Kasusku mirip seperti itu, tapi sesungguhnya berupa kebalikannya. Seperti aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah kukenal sejak dulu, namun aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa menemukan hati _miliknya_. Hati _milikku_.

_Semua sudah berubah._

_Tidak ada yang sama, bahkan diriku sendiri._

.

.:Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self:.

.

"Mengapa kau terlihat amat sedih?"

Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi pertanyaanmu itu menyentak sesuatu dalam diriku. Mungkin karena kau telah terus berbicara mengenai segala hal yang telah berlalu. Disatu titik, aku sadar hatiku belumlah mati. Hatiku masih ada disana. Karena itu aku masih bisa merasa sakit.

_Dan rasa sakit ini mulai menjadi tak tertahankan._

"Kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Tanpa berhasil mencegahnya, pertanyaan itu akhirnya kusuarakan juga dari pikiran terdalamku. Kau terlihat kaget atas pertanyaanku. Aku tersenyum, atau mungkin menyeringai dengan sinisnya kepada diriku sendiri. Aku kembali melihat kerah langit, memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan segala pikiranku selama ini. Mungkin dengan cara ini, kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Mungkin dengan cara ini, kau akan terbebas, dan aku akan bisa membiarkan hatiku mati dengan tenang.

"Dua tahun, Donghae. Aku kehilangan dua tahun dari hidupku."

Ingatanku berputar kembali ke hal-hal yang dulu terjadi. Saat aku masih begitu naïf. Saat aku masih begitu kuat, meski tanpamu disisiku. Kaulah duniaku. Meski aku ingin menyangkalnya, kau bagaikan segalanya untukku. Tapi itu sudah berubah sekarang. Aku bukan lagi orang yang sama sepertiku dulu.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku masihlah orang yang sama. Hanya saja kalian semua yang berubah. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tertinggal dibelakang. Aku terjebak dalam masa laluku. Masa lalumu. Aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk pergi. Tidak ada tempat untukku berlari. Sendirian, dalam kegelapan masa lalu. Roda gigi itu terus bergerak maju, sementara aku terjebak di tempatku sendiri. Aku mencoba berlari, namun aku hanya tetap berlari di tempat, tanpa bergerak maju.

"Saat semua hal yang kau ceritakan itu terjadi, aku ada disini, tidak mengetahui apapun. Beritau aku, reaksi apa yang harus kuberikan saat kututup mataku sejenak, kemudian saat kubuka kembali, semua telah berubah? Aku hampir tidak mengenali apapun. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenali diriku sendiri."

Mengatakan ini semua begitu menyakitkan, sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

"Tapi kau ada disini sekarang… Kau sudah kembali sekarang…"

Aku berdecih, tidak dapat mempercayai kata-katamu. Aku menatapmu tajam tanpaku menyadarinya. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah atas ketidak berdayaanku.

"Kembali? Kembali kemana? Beritau aku apa yang harus kulakukan saat semua sudah berjalan pergi, dua tahun lamanya sementara aku tertinggal di masa lalu? Beritau aku bagaimana aku bisa merasa senang saat kau memberitauku setiap kejadian yang kulewatkan?! Beritau aku!"

Aku berteriak, dengan putus asa. Selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan sejak sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku sudah mengubur semuanya di hatiku. Dan kini hatiku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Tanpa kusadari semua yang kusimpan membuncah keluar. Semua menyelubungi pikiranku. Rasa takutku, rasa tidak amanku, semua keluar di saat yang sama. Menenggelamkanku dalam keputusasaan yang begitu dalam.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa diriku!"

Dan aku menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah entah berapa lama, aku tidak dapat mengingatnya, aku menangis di hadapan orang lain. Aku selalu menyimpan air mataku sendiri, di balik hadapan semua orang. Tapi aku terlalu lelah saat ini. Aku tidak bisa menanggung rasa ini lebih lama lagi.

_Tolong aku._

Hatiku berteriak dan menjerit dalam rasa sakit. Kepalan tangan lemahku membentur kasur. Tubuhku gemetar akan rasa takut.

_Siapapun tolong aku._

_Kumohon._

Aku tidak dapat menanggungnya lagi. Rasa sakit ini amat tidak tertahankan. Aku sekarat di dalam. Hingga titik dimana aku berharap aku lebih baik mati sungguhan.

"Kenapa aku masih ada disini saat seharusnya aku sudah mati dua tahun lalu? Kenapa aku harus melihat semuanya berubah? Kenapa aku harus tetap hidup tanpa alasan?!"

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa mati saja?_

"Jangan katakan itu…"

Kau berbisik, kepalamu masih tertunduk.

"Kenapa? Itu kenyataannya. Aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup."

Aku menggumam lirih. Rasanya seperti aku mengasihani diriku sendiri. Aku mengasihani diriku yang amat menyedihkan. Tapi kemudian kau mengangkat kepalamu, menatapku dengan mata coklat tua itu. Tatapanmu begitu jernih dan jelas. Dan aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah kusadari sejak kau ada disini.

"Kalau begitu kau pikir aku ini apa?!"

**_._**

_**The pain you feel is real**_

**_You're not asleep, but it's a nightmare_**

**_But you can wake up anytime_**

**.**

Dan aku melihat sesuatu yang kukenal di mata itu. Akhirnya aku melihat sesuatu, yang tidak berubah sejak dua tahun lalu. Akhirnya aku melihat sesuatu yang bisa menjadi pegangan untukku.

"Aku menunggumu selama dua tahun! Aku menunggu lama untukmu membuka matamu! Aku menunggumu untuk ada disini lagi, disisiku. Untuk meminta maaf padamu, untuk mengatakan betapa aku peduli padamu. Untuk mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat amat mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae!"

Kau berteriak, membenarkan tebakanku mengenai pandangan matamu itu. Itu adalah tatapan yang sama dengan yang selalu kau berikan untuknya, untuk mantan _yeojyachingu_mu. Namun kini tatapan itu ditujukan padaku. Tatapan yang penuh cinta. Tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa kau begitu peduli padaku, begitu menyayangiku. Itu sama sekali tidak berubah, tidak sedikitpun. Dan saat itulah kata-katamu meresap kedalam pikiranku.

_Kau mencintaiku._

Tatapanmu berubah lembut, dan kau menggenggam tanganku. Kau menatap mataku, dan sekali lagi aku tenggelam dalam mata coklat tuamu. Mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

"Semua berubah, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi kau disini sekarang. Kau tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu, tetapi kau memiliki masa depan yang panjang di depanmu. Lantas mengapa bila kau kehilangan dua tahun hidupmu? Kau masih memiliki puluhan tahun di depanmu. Aku tau kau merasa tertinggal, aku tau kau merasa tersesat. Perasaan saat kau tidak tau apa-apa dan merasa sendiri di dunia ini… tapi…"

Kau mengambil napas panjang, dan kata-katamu kembali meresap kedalamku.

"Tapi bisakah kau berpikir, kau memiliki aku disisimu…? Kau selalu ada untukku sebelumnya, Hyukkie… Sekarang kumohon berilah kesempatan bagiku untuk ada disisimu. Dan kumohon… Bila kau merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup… Bagaimana denganku? Lalu untuk apa aku menunggumu selama dua tahun? Aku tidak membuang-buang waktuku, aku yakin itu. Nyatanya sekarang kau disini kan? Aku percaya…"

Aku menangis lagi, saat aku akhirnya melihat kesungguhanmu. Cahaya dalam matamu itu. Kau mengertiku. Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal.

_Kau belum berubah._

_Kau masih sama, Donghae yang kucintai._

_Kau tidak pernah berubah._

_Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku dibelakang._

Masih ada hal untukku untuk berpegang. Sesuatu yang bisa kupercayai. Sesuatu yang bisa menjadi alasan untukku tetap hidup. Perasaanmu, perasaan kita. Perasaan itu masih sama. Bahkan lebih baik lagi. Aku menggenggam tanganmu, berpegangan padamu dengan erat. Seakan aku takut ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk karena ini akan menjadi terlalu sedih bila aku terbangun dan mendapati ini semua tidak nyata.

**_._**

_**Don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you**_

**_You're the boy I used to be_**

**.**

"Kau tidak sendirian, Hyukkie… Kau tidak hidup tanpa alasan. Bila kau tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk tetap hidup, biarkan aku memberi taumu satu hal. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku. Tolong ingat itu, dan jadikan itu sebagai alasan untukmu tetap hidup."

Kau menarikku dalam pelukanmu. Dan aku mulai menangis lebih kencang lagi. Dipikiranku, diriku yang hancur membuka matanya. Sekelilingnya masih amat gelap. Tapi kini, ia tidak sendirian. Ia memilikimu disisinya. Ia tidak sendiri. Ia takut, tapi ia memiliki kekuatannnya disisinya.

_Aku tertolong._

_Akhirnya ada yang menolongku._

"Kau hancur… Tapi kini kau sudah sembuh kembali. Kau akan baik-baik saja, perlahan. Kau hanya perlu untuk berpegang erat. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan kembali, Hyukkie… Kau akan kembali… Kau akan baik-baik saja sekali lagi… Percayalah padaku… Sebagaimana aku selalu percaya padamu, meski kau sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri…"

_Kau selalu ada disini, dua tahun ini tanpaku menyadarinya._

_Aku tidak pernah sendiri._

Dalam pikiranku, aku dapat melihat diriku sendiri, yang berambut _brunette_ gelap mengulurkan tangannya pada diriku yang berambut merah dua tahun lalu. Aku sedang tersenyum, dengan amat lembut. Dan diriku yang dulu menggapai uluran tangan itu. Akhirnya aku mampu bergerak maju. Kau ada disampingku, menggenggam tanganku juga. Memberiku keberanian dan kekuatan yang kubutuhkan.

**_._**

_**The pissed off complicated thirteen year old me**_

**_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_**

**_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_**

**.**

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukanmu. Akhirnya aku dapat melihat masa depanku lagi. Kali ini aku akan melangkah maju. Karena aku memiliki seseorang yang menjadi tujuan hidupku, sekali lagi. Aku menemukan satu hal yang belum berubah. Aku menemukan hal yang akan membuatku tetap hidup. Aku menemukan hal yang perlahan akan memperbaiki hatiku. Aku menemukanmu yang akan selalu menemaniku, menarikku keluar dari kegelapan.

Aku akan baik-baik saja sekarang

Aku akan bergerak.

Diriku yang terluka akan kembali bangkit, dan sekali lagi melangkah dengan kakinya.

**_._**

_**Until we meet again**_

**_Oh I wish you well, I wish you well_**

**_Little boy, until we meet again_**

**_My little thirteen year old me_**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Yap ini dari Hyuk's POV nya..

Seperti yang kusebut lagi, ini Songfic diambil dari lagu 'Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self' nya Pink. Kata girl ku ganti jadi boy, karena Hyuk cowo tentunya #plak.

Kenapa aku pake lagu ini? Er… sebenernya ga ada alesan khusus. Cuma karena aku suka aja sama lagunya dan kayaknya pas buat cerita ini hehe.

Sek time to bales repiu~

**Shin Min Hwa** : tentu harus mau Donghae jaga dia. Kan author yang nyuruh #plak.

**myfishychovy** : betul sekali! Hehehe

**arumfishy** : iya dong kan author yang bikin #plak

**ressijewelll** : _gomawo_~ iya sengaja biar bisa tergantung pembaca enaknya yang mana hehe

**Cho Kyura** : uwaaa #pukpuk. Maaf, ini udah bisa bikin seneng belum? (apa malah tambah sedih? ._.) gatau aku juga bingung ini Eunhae/Haehyuk. Kekeke~ terserah _chingu_ mau liatnya sebagai Eunhae/Haehyuk. _Gomawo_ ^^

Nah, jadi FF TwoShot ini selesai sudah~ Untuk saat ini sih aku belum berniat/ada ide untuk bikin sekuel... (gR lo thor kayak ada yang mau sekuel aja...) Tapi gatau kalo suatu saat nanti tiba-tiba ada ide, tapi sementara ini belum. Jadi, sampai jumpa di Innocent Beast! chapter selanjutnya~ ^^

Last, mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
